Long Forgotten Love
by four-leafed clover
Summary: Hao and Jeanne meet after 15 years! Will their relationship still stay as friendship or will it change?rnHaoXJeanne


**Hao isn't so evil in this story!**

With Jeanne 

Everything was the same, the sky, the Asakura Palace, the environment, everything. Jeanne looked up at the clear blue sky and looked back at the Asakura gates. She was standing outside the Asakura Palace, thinking. Thinking if it was right for her to go in after all these years. Fifteen years was a long time ago. That was then, when she was eight. She had stayed there for eight years; fifteen years ago but then Marco who looked after her had taken her to Paris. But now, she had come back to look upon the place where she had spent the most sweetest eight years in her whole life. This was it. This was what she had come for, to look at the Palace from the outside. She didn't want to go inside, as she didn't think she would be welcome to stay. She sighed and turned round to go away when she collided into someone.

"I'm sorry." Jeanne apologized.

"It's all right," replied the voice of a man. He had a calm and deep voice.

Jeanne looked up to see the person's face. She smiled at him. He had long brown hair and his face was calm as his voice and Jeanne had to say that he was very handsome. He didn't smile back but went off. So, Jeanne decided it was best if she went off too. But she couldn't forget his voice or his face.

With Hao 

"Who was that girl you bumped into then?" Yoh asked as he came up to Hao. He had been in the garden when Hao had bumped into a girl outside.

"How should I know?" Hao said, walking off. Yoh was always asking questions and he always wanted an answer.

Yoh followed him. "I thought she looked familiar." Yoh said, thoughtfully. "Don't you think?"

Hao stopped in his tracks. "No." He said, as calmly as he could. "Now can you stop asking me stupid questions?" He went into the house, leaving Yoh who was thinking hard to see if he could remember that girl.

**Hao's room**

That girl. Had he seen her before? Was Yoh right? She did look familiar. Oh well, it didn't matter if she was familiar. All he could think about was her beautiful voice. Her voice was so gentle and looked beautiful. Pity he didn't know her. If he had done, he would have probably asked her hand in marriage as soon as possible. But he knew he would find someone better or would he? Of course he would, he thought to himself.

"Hao?" Tamao said, as she neared Hao who had been standing in the middle of the stairs for a long time, thinking about the girl outside. "Where is she?"

"Who is 'she'?" Hao asked, confused.

"But I saw you two together outside. I thought you recognised her." Tamao said, surprised. "I guess you two must have forgotten each other. After all, it has been fifteen years." Tamao smiled.

"Don't get me muddled up Tamao. Just tell me who she was." Hao said, impatient.

"Guess!" Tamao said, keeping Hao in more suspense.

"Don't play games with me Tamao." Hao said, looking at her. "Just tell me who she was."

Tamao laughed. "I'll tell you if you promise me something."

"Whatever you say, I will do. Just tell me who she was." Hao said.

"Jeanne." Tamao said, smiling.

"Jeanne?" Hao said, shocked. "It w-was Jeanne?"

"Yes." Tamao said, looking at Hao worried if she had upset him.

Hao walked out of the house. "Jeanne?" He whispered.

Tamao was about to call after him when she thought she would leave him alone for once. She carried on up the stairs.

**With Jeanne **

She was sitting under a tree in a big orchard. 'I knew I should have booked a place somewhere,' she said to herself. Never mind, she thought. She would survive. She just had to buy some food and she would stay there for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, she would leave at once. She sighed as she folded her arms to keep her warm. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. It was freezing. The wind blew her hair all over the place. She stood up when suddenly a sort of whirlwind appeared out of nowhere. She clutched her bag tight. Her hair was blocking her sight as it was being blown over her face. She shielded her face against the strong wind. When the wind had become gentle again, she let down her arms to find someone standing in front of her. It was the person she had bumped into outside the Asakura palace. What was he doing here? Had he been following her? She was about to speak when the person beat her to it.

"Jeanne?" He said, softly.

She had heard her name being called by loads of people thousands of times but this time, it felt different.

"Y-Yes." Jeanne hesitated for a moment but decided to look strong just in case. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him carefully, examining every bit of his face. She went up to him and moved a bit of his hair that was over his eyes. As she was doing this, he flinched and took hold of her wrist. Their eyes met. She smiled. "Hao."

"How did you know?" He said, with a surprised look on his face, curious at the same time.

"I still rememberyour habits Hao Asakura." She moved back, feeling uncomfortable at their closeness. "My hand?" She smiled.

Hao ignored her and held a firm grip on her hand. "You're coming with me."

"Hao!" Jeanne said, knowing Hao's stubbornness. "I can't," she said, turning away.

"Why not?" Hao asked.

"I just can't. It's been too long. I don't think it's right." Jeanne said.

He carried her in his arms. "You're coming with me and I don't care what you think."

Jeanne tried to complain and started kicking about but Hao was too strong and after a while, she gave up. "You're still the same Asakura I knew fifteen years ago. Stubborn and…" Her voice trailed off.

"And?" Hao said, stopping and looking at Jeanne.

"Nothing." She said, blushing.

Hao shrugged and carried on walking until they reached the palace.


End file.
